Mitsy's tale
by riversongspoilers
Summary: Its 6 years on from River leaving the Tardis to raise their daughter Mitsy and the doctor hasn't visited once... what will happen when the Doctor does finally turn up thinking its only been a couple of days? How will all this play on the Doctor's and River's relationship? (sequel to The trouble with being River Song)
1. Chapter 1

"Mitsy, have you brushed your teeth?" River asked her 6 year old doubtfully.

"Yes mummy, now come tell me a doctor adventure!" Mitsy replied enthusiastically from inside her bedroom.

River let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes as she slowly walked over to the little girl's bedroom to start the usual evening routine. "So... which one do you want tonight then sweetie?" River asked as she saw a beaming smile spread fully across her daughter's face.

River starts off by retelling Mitsy the time the doctor and her went to America for a picnic by a lake. "I wear a Stetson now...Stetsons are cool! The doctor said; well mummy had to see to that didn't she? Mummy shot the hat right off his head and I bet you know what I said to the silly man?"

"Hello sweetie..." Mitsy said quietly as she was just starting to fall asleep.

River placed a small kiss to the child's forehead before walking quietly out of the room. River walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa with her head in her hands and silent tears began to trickle down the sides of her face.

'one day she's going to find out who the doctor really is... she's going to hate me for keeping it from her... she won't understand it's for her own protection... 6 years and not once has he stopped by...not once... how could he?... he promised...' all these thoughts were going through her head and after a while she realised that she was actually thinking out loud. "Go to bed River, tomorrow is a fresh day..." River told herself as she slowly went off to bed.

The next Morning River was woken by Mitsy clambering on to the bed as she did most mornings shouting "Hello Sweetie!"

"Come on Mummy! We're going to be late for school! Come on sleepy head, wake up!" Mitsy carried on shouting until River let out a groan and finally started pulling back the covers.

"Ok,ok, I'm up already!" River moaned as she spun round to grab Mitsy and tickle her for being so cheeky. "Right then, what would madam like for breakfast?" River asked already knowing it would be the usual of banana on toast... 'One of her dad's favourites as well...' River thought absent-minded as she led her daughter out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to start their morning.

As they sat up to the table eating their breakfast Mitsy insisted on talking about her hero and whether he and River would go on an adventure while she was at school and where he might take her and what monsters and villains they might meet. As the child chatted freely away about the doctor, River's thoughts trailed back to the last thing he said to her, "I'll always come back because I love you and I love mummy so it's goodbye for now but not forever"

River has been thinking about these words a lot over the last month, turning them over in her head again and again but to uncover nothing. 'forever' is such a big word for now, 6 years have passed for us stuck on the slow path but for him it could have only been a matter of minutes but that's the curse of being the time-traveller's wife.

"Mum! Are you listening to me at all?" Mitsy pulled River from her thoughts quickly.

"What, what was it sweetie?" River asked what she had missed. She still couldn't get over how intellectual her little girl was and showed it by the way she talked which was very hard to explain to the teachers at school.

"I asked you a question; I said you talk about the doctor a lot, and that he takes you on many adventures and some are very dangerous but he always saves you in the end, and then I asked whether you loved the doctor because it sounds like you do from the way you always tell stories about him." Mitsy stated innocently which left River stunned.

River took a moment to respond working out her answer in her head first; contemplating the many different answers she could say and then settled on one that was honest but wouldn't give anything away, "Yes sweetie, I love things about him... for instance I love his personality... and if you ever meet him don't let him know that I love his hair!" this seems to satisfy Mitsy for a moment as they both break out into giggles and then laugh at each other's giggles.

After a minute of high-pitched laughs Mitsy turns back to being as serious as a 6 year old can be as she asks her mum another question. "Mum... a friend at school says everyone has a mum _and_ a dad so why don't I have one?"

River felt her whole world just stop for a second as her daughter asked the dreaded question that she was bound to ask sooner or later. River took a deep breath before coming up with the answer that she had been preparing for two years.

"sometimes sweetie, when two people love each other they have a baby but," River pauses and steadies her breathing, "things can happen which keeps them apart... sweetie... your father does love you, you must know that...it's just difficult for him to be around all the time, he will be back though... one day..." River trails off while absent-mindedly staring off at nothing in particular.

River snaps herself out of her thoughts after a minute or two realising that her daughter had finished her breakfast. "Right come on then monkey!"

Before River knows it they're washed, dressed, Mitsy's dropped off and River's back at home again wondering what to do with herself.

River turns on some music while she starts riffling around in the cupboards looking at what ingredients she has to make some cakes when suddenly there are strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" The male voice says from behind her.

The male spins her around in his arms to face her expecting to see a wide smile but instead is greeted by tears. "River what's wrong?" the Doctor exclaims.

River looks up at him through her tears, "How long has it been, Doctor, for you, how long has it been?

"A day, two days tops, why?" the Doctor asks confused which just leads to more tears from River.

It suddenly dawns on the doctor what's going on, "Oh god River, how long has it been for you?"

"Six and a half years!" River shouts out at him as she gets free from his grasp and runs to her room slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im so sorry River, I had no idea" the doctor says softly as he walks in to her bedroom, sits down next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her while she buries her head in her hands.

"It's stupid; I should be used to this, the never knowing when you'll next visit next, six years Doctor and not once!" River sobs, her words muffled by her hands.

The Doctor's arm tightens around her in comfort, "River, im so sorry I've done his, I had no idea," he pauses as it suddenly dawns on him that there is no 6 years old running around, "River, where is she?" he asks curiously.

River looks up at him and shakes her head, "she's at school Doctor, that's what normal children go to" River says a little too sharply than what she meant but then adds on, "not that she is normal."

"She's not normal?" the doctor asks confused.

"Sweetie, she has us for parents," River says still a little shakily but starting to calm down and get her emotions under control, "she's a bloody genius!" River says enthusiastically as more of a smile spreads over her face.

"Im not surprised; having a mother like you." The doctor smiles as he sees how proud River is of their daughter. "What's she like river? I bet she's a mini you!" the Doctor asks happily.

River rolls her eyes, "She's a character alright!" She exclaims causing them both to share a small laugh and smile. She sighs, "she's amazing Doctor, she really is," River pauses trying to arrange her thoughts of where to start, "she's got long brown ringlet hair, she's tall for her age, she is so inquisitive, loves to ask her questions, she loves hearing stories, she's defiantly has your personality..." River tells him smiling and laughing about their daughter until he asks the question she's been dreading.

"Does she know who I am?" The Doctor asks quietly.

"Not who you are to her and me,"River pauses sadly before telling him the truth, "you're just a character in all her bedtime stories."

He nods his head solemnly but understands why as he wraps his arm tighter around her and stays like that for at least an hour just glad to be in each other's comfort once again even though it's a little late, both are deep in thought.

River starts wiping away her tears from her cheeks and stands up from the bed out of his grasp. "I have to go pick up Mitsy, can I trust you to still be here when I get back?" River asks still feeling a little betrayed by him.

The Doctor nods and goes into kiss her on the cheek but at the last second she flinches away leaving the Doctor feeling hurt although he guesses that was her idea as she grabs her keys and heads out of the apartment.

The doctor wonders out of the bedroom and into the kitchen as he starts routing around in the cupboards looking for one thing in particular, and 'ah, there they are...' he thinks as he pulls out a big packet of jammy dodgers hastily opening them knowing he could always count on his wife to have a stock of them. After eating a half a dozen he gave in to temptation and wondered into Mitsy's room.

Inside the room the Doctor chuckles to himself as he looks around and everything is TARDIS blue colour. 'of course...' he thinks as he walks around the small room smiling at different drawings she has done until he picks up one drawing which is of her and river side by side next to a police box and a mystery man that looks nothing like him. He feels a lump rise in his throat and the sudden need to get out of the apartment, away from them both, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

'She would understand. You can't leave them. If I stay I'll just end up getting them hurt. If you leave you could lose them both forever...' The Doctor debated with himself in his mind. He finally decided to stay until they got home and then would come up with some excuse to leave and wouldn't allow himself to come back, he'd let them just get on with their lives.

He couldn't believe how long he had been deep in thought for in his daughter's bedroom because he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door knob turn. He promptly walks out and waits awkwardly for a few seconds as the door opens.

River slowly walks in holding Mitsy's hand tightly as she looks down at Mitsy and sees that her eyes have gone wide as she sees the strange man standing in their hallway.

"Doctor!" Mitsy exclaims not even questioning why he's there in the house as she lets go of River's hand and runs over to him.

"Hello Mitsy" The doctor says cheerfully putting on a brave face that she didn't call him dad, "How do you know I'm the Doctor,eh?" he asks curiously as he picks her up into his arms.

"You must be him, you have the bowtie, the silly outfit and the silly hair which mummy says she secretly loves!" Mitsy tells him excitedly but hushed at the end although River still hears but lets it slide, just rolling her eyes at the pair, smiling at how fast they're bonding.

River shrugs off her coat and walks slowly over to the kitchen to put the kettle on keeping a close eye on them who already look like they're going to be getting up to trouble.

"Have you come to whisk mummy away on an adventure, Doctor?" Mitsy asks in a very serious tone which leaves the Doctor speechless as he realises just how advanced she really is.

The Doctor sets her back on the ground and smiles down at her, "You really are quite a smart one aren't you!" The Doctor says as he wonders into the kitchen as she holds his hand and picks up a cup of tea that River has just made him.

"Doctor... can you stay for tea?" Mitsy asks innocently, "I rather like you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Doctor glances over at River awkwardly before looking back at Mitsy, "im not sure princess" he tells her nervously. "I'll stay but only if it's ok with your mother." He looks over at River and sees a weak smile and a hesitant nod which of course Mitsy catches and starts bouncing around the room in an over-excited manner which the Doctor and River just can't help laugh at.

"I don't want any Mitsy-strops from you though when I tell you its bedtime, you still have school in the morning, remember?" River tells Mitsy firmly as she starts preparing diner while Mitsy drags the Doctor back into her room to show him all the different pictures she's done as the Doctor tries to pretend he hasn't seen them before while he ignores the rising lump in his throat.

The doctor smiles in amazement at his daughter as she shows off all her different pictures proudly and tells him exactly who everyone is in each of one.

"Doctor, can you give me a hand in here please?" River calls from the kitchen as she tries to multi-task, dicing chicken, stirring the curry sauce and sorting out the rice.

The Doctor walks out of the bedroom and can't help but let out a chuckle as he sees the sight in front of him. There, his enigmatic wife, the woman who has been known to escape from any prison, the woman wrapped up in mystery, being domestic in a kitchen.

"And what are you laughing at, hm?" River asks distracted as she concentrates on the chicken while he moves to stirring the sauce and taking care of the rice.

A comfortable silence washes over them for a couple of minutes neither one knowing quite what to say. "You've done such an amazing job with her, River, she is brilliant..." The doctor tells her quietly not being able to look at her as he feels ashamed with himself that he hasn't been there for them.

River walks over to him and adds the chicken into the source and kisses him on the cheek leaving him confused. "I knew you would come back eventually." She says simply as she busies herself cleaning up the kitchen and laying the table.

In no time at all the diner is cooked and they are all sat up to the table tucking in to the delicious mild curry. "So Mitsy, I hear you like stories?" The Doctor asks Mitsy shooting River a glance.

"I love stories!" Mitsy exclaims loudly already nearly finished her curry. "But mummy and your stories are the best!" Mitsy says happily fidgeting in her chair. "Mummy tells me a Doctor adventure every night before I go to sleep!" she giggles with her cheeky grin as she looks from River to the Doctor and then back to River again.

The Doctor smiles softly at her, "So what's your favourite adventure then, Mitsy?" He asks curiously steeling another glance at River to make sure she is ok with him asking these questions.

"The Pandorica!" Mitsy shouts excitedly without any doubt or hesitation.

"Yes... that's one of my favourites as well!" The Doctor says with high enthusiasm while River starts clearing away the dishes from the table rolling her eyes at them.

From the kitchen River smiles at them sadly, wondering how long he will stay and when he will be around next time. "Mitsy, time's ticking, why don't you go get ready for bed and then maybe tonight for a special treat the Doctor will tuck you in and tell you an adventure?" River tells them but thinking the treat would be more for him than Mitsy.

As promised Mitsy didn't put up any fight as she ran off to her bedroom to get ready for bed. River walks slowly over to the doctor, "you can't tell her about Berlin, I don't want her to know that her mother is psychopath and you obviously can't tell her about our wedding likewise in America you can't tell her I killed you."

"Of course, but I do think we need to sit down in a minute and you know, just talk... "The Doctor says awkwardly as he hears Mitsy shout that she's ready for him.

While the Doctor tells Mitsy an adventure, River pours herself a glass of red wine as she mentally prepares herself for the 'talk' they are about to have.

Fifteen minutes later, The Doctor creeps out of their little girl's bedroom with a warm , soft smile stretching across his face as he walks over to join River on the sofa. "Hey, she went to sleep fine, thank you for letting me do that..." He says quietly as he sits down next to her.

"Sweetie she's your daughter too you know, you have as much of a right to her as I do." River says barely above a whisper.

"I haven't exactly been a great father so far though have I?" The Doctor shoots back quickly matching her hushed tone.

"She loves you, she doesn't even really know you and I think she loves you more than me, I wouldn't change that doctor, not for anything, I have told her stories of you since my first night here" She pause to take a shaky breath, "I hope one day we will be able to tell her everything and take her back home to the TARDIS, I just know she's going to feel so hurt and confused..." River trails off quietly as she takes another long sip of wine.

The Doctor shuffles closer to her and puts an arm around pulling her closer in to his side as he nods sadly. "It will take some explaining but she will understand when she's older, im sure of it."

River rests her head on his shoulder, "thank you for coming back, even if it is a little late, I still love you, I always will." She says softly as she closes her eyes.

**_A/N: _thanks for all the support but just a reminder that more reviews will make me write faster... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_** sorry this is only a short chapter but this and the next one was going to be just one but I thought it better to split it, reviews are appreciated like normal :)**

The next morning River slowly wakes up as she roles over she realises two things. One, she is in her bed when she fell asleep on the sofa. Two, the Doctor isn't with her. Her heart sinks as she realises it could all have just been a very realistic dream; A cruel dream... but a dream nonetheless. She turns on her bedside light and suddenly feels sick at what she sees.

A piece of paper with one single word on it:

_**Sorry**_...

She feels the tears start spilling from her eyes no longer able to keep them in as she lets out a muffled sob. 'I can't believe he's left it like this... how could he... he's never going to come back... he couldn't handle it... coward...' River's thoughts circle her mind overwhelmingly.

River looks over at her small alarm clock and sees that it's already 7:30 and Mitsy will be waking up soon. River certainly didn't want her 6 year old daughter to see her like this, in this state. With a lot of effort River managed to pull herself out of bed and make it to her ensuit bathroom without spilling anymore tears. River freshened herself up and dried her tears before walking out and into the kitchen to make some tea before Mitsy wakes.

Mitsy would have slept for another good half hour if River hadn't dropped her cup of tea on to the hard tiled floor. The cup shattered into a thousand tiny pieces followed by River shouting words that shouldn't be repeated when a child is near.

"Mum?" Mitsy walks out of her bedroom sleepily and confused, "What's wrong?"

River is already clearing the shards away with a dust pan and brush as she hears Mitsy approach. "Oh sweetie, stay back a minute, mummy was clumsy and dropped a mug."

Mitsy looks around the apartment for a minute as it registers to her that the Doctor isn't around anymore, "oh, has the doctor gone?" Mitsy asks curiously, "He didn't stay long did he?"

River has to take a deep breath, preparing her answer, "yes sweetie, he's had to leave, but he told me to tell you that he loved spending time with you yesterday and hopefully he will be back soon." River tells her as she concentrates to keep her voice normal and steady.

"I guess he's gone off saving planets." Mitsy says simply as she wonders back to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Yes, I guess so..." River says softly making sure Mitsy doesn't hear as she looks down at her shaking hands as she finishes clearing away the broken mug.

After clearing away the mug and making a new cup of tea, River sits down at the table with Mitsy whose now also dressed both eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"So when do you think he'll be back mum?" Mitsy asks breaking the silence.

The question catches River off guard, how was she supposed to tell her daughter that the man who is her hero who happens to be her father could well never be coming back in to their lives? "I've told you what that impossible man is like sweetie, I honestly don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back around one day." River answers her as accurately as possible.

River suddenly looks at the time and realises that they're going to be late if they don't get a move on, "damn it, sweetie grab you coat and bag, we're going to be late otherwise."

All too soon River is dropping Mitsy off at school, waving goodbye to her from the gate just like any other regular mum. The Drive back to the apartment seems to take longer than usual as she holds the steering wheel with clenched fists trying to think about anything other than reasons why he left and if he will ever be coming back again.

River finally makes it home just as the tears start to form in her eyes again. 'How could I have been so stupid to think that he might have stayed for a little longer than a couple of hours?'River thinks bitterly, angry that her eyes are betraying her by letting stupid droplets fall from them.

To take her mind off things and to give her something to do, no matter how boring it may be, she sets to work doing general housework. She first cleans the small kitchen until it is spotless, she then moves on to the lounge dusting until finally moving on into her bedroom to clean and tidy.

River is just in the middle of sorting out all her clothes when there's a knock at the door. Immediately River thinks the worse, she hasn't met anyone really while being on earth so doesn't have the faintest idea who it could be. She quickly feels under her mattress for her gun and tucks it in to her trousers hidden under her long baggy top. She slowly walks up to the door and opens it.

"Hi Honey, I'm home..." He says with a smile as soon as the door opens.

River says the first thing that comes to mind, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: just a short chapter, the next one will be longer :)**_

**Chapter 5:**

"River?" The Doctor asks confused as he steps through the door, "what's wrong?"

"What the hell do you think is wrong?" River slams the door shut and storms past him into the lounge. She tries to take a calming breath but it's too late and her anger drives her on. "How dare you just leave me a note saying sorry!" she shouts. "Sorry! Sorry for what?"

The Doctor takes a step back from her speechless and incredibly confused, "River I assure you I have no idea what's upset you..." he tells her honestly trying to calm her but fails.

"No Doctor!" She yells, "You can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" The Doctor raises his voice slightly showing his frustration as he runs a hand through his floppy brown hair.

The first tear falls down her face as she lowers her voice wishing that the words about to be said weren't true, "leaving... leaving without reason, I never know when or if you're ever going to come back..." She admits slowly.

Something she says clicks in his mind then as he realises what's happened.

"River... where are you?" He asks quietly.

She looks across at him as she too realises and shakes her head slowly.

"Tell me where you are, im ahead..."

The Doctor takes a deep breath, "we've just had our honeymoon, what about you?"

River shakes her head again sadly as more tears fall down her face as she knows she has to say that dreaded word.

"Spoilers." She says shakily.

The Doctor nods his head once understanding and then scratches his left cheek feeling awkward, "Im sorry for whatever I've done or haven't done, we'll make it up to you."

"Our honeymoon was great wasn't it?" River asks trying desperately to change the subject to stop anything from slipping.

"It was amazing until those sontarans turned up that you had upset a few weeks before!" The doctor exclaims causing them both to let out a small laugh as they reminisced.

"It was beautiful there, the hidden planet, it was perfect for our honeymoon..." River tells him with a warm smile as she sits down on the sofa.

The Doctor nods and sits down next to her, "River, what are you hiding?" he asks softly.

"You need to go... you could be back soon..." She ignores the question knowing that soon Mitsy will need to be picked up and this version of him can't see her yet.

The Doctor shakes his head, "River, we're married, tell me what's wrong, what's happening?" The Doctor asks almost pleading.

"You know I can't...don't make this any harder than it already is... please my love...you have to go" She tries telling him but he doesn't listen as he presses his lips to hers shutting her up.

One of the Doctor's hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him, as he deepens the kiss, his other hand finds its way up into her hair gently tugging at it.

River pushes him away as she comes back to her senses quickly, "No Doctor!" She says a bit breathlessly, "I can't... I feel like im cheating on you with you...you have to go!" She tells him sharply as she stands up off the sofa.

"River, I'm sorry... I just wish I knew what's happened... im going to fix this...us..." he tells her as he too stands up.

River's face softens again but still looks sad as she longs to tell him what's going on and everything that's happened, "You're going to find out very soon now..." She says as she leads him to the door.

"I'm sorry for whatever the idiot's done... you know what we're like." He says as he leans in for a kiss goodbye but River shies away opening the door.

He steps through the door way and looks back at her with a sad expression, "Im going to fix this..." he says quietly and walks off towards the Tardis leaving River alone once again.


End file.
